the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Jerohn
Jerohn (Jer/ome and J/'ohn') is the father-son pairing of John Clarke and Jerome Clarke. Jerome grew up feeling abandoned by his father, believing that he was left behind "to rot". However, in Season 2, with the help of Jerome's sister Poppy, he and his father finally got back in contact again. It was revealed that his father was in jail, explaining why he disappeared. At first they got off to a rocky start, but soon began to bond as family, and Jerome goes to great lengths to get the Frobisher Gem back for his father. In the third season, John does not appear, but he does get mentioned by Jerome. It is possible he had lived with his dad over the summer, now that his father is out of jail. Click here to view the Jerohn Gallery. Moments Season 2 House of Rivals / House of Faces *It is revealed that Jerome kept a letter from his father under his mattress. *Jerome refuses to let Poppy read it, telling her that it won't make things any better about what happened. House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak *Jerome was surprised to find out that John went to Anubis, but pretended as if he knew that. *Jerome refuses to help Poppy find him. House of Tunnels / House of Goodbye * Jerome agrees to help look for his father, and decides to hire a private investigator. House of Who? / House of Frauds * Jerome is shocked and upset when he discovers that his father is a criminal. House of Crushes / House of Vertigo * Jerome tells Mara that his father could rot for all he cared. House of Hoods / House of Deceit * Jerome was upset when he discovered Mara and Poppy were hiding a letter from their dad. * Jerome decides to read the letter in private. House of Sibuna / House of Payback * Jerome finds out that his dad wants to visit him in prison. * He agrees to go visit his dad, but needs Mara to come with him. * Jerome gets upset when meeting his father and attempts to leave. * He ends up staying after Mara calms him down, and agrees to come back when his father asks. * John wants to talk to Jerome alone next time because he has an important request. * John is very happy that Jerome came to visit. House of Help / House of Phobias * Jerome decided to go back to see his father. * John reveals that he was a prankster like Jerome when he was in school. * Jerome apologizes about Poppy being there, but John tells him it's fine; however, he still wants to talk to Jerome alone. House of Barriers / House of Curfews * Jerome goes back to see his father in private. * John tells him a bit more about his past. * John then asks Jerome to retrieve the Frobisher Gem, which he had stolen and lost when he was a student. * Jerome agrees to help his father, and begins the search. House of Dead-Ends / House of Webs * Jerome tries to keep his mission a secret like his dad wanted, but ends up telling Mara. * He tries to justify it by calling it a bonding activity, and tells Mara seriously that he needs to do it for his father. House of Freeze / House of Timeout * Jerome is worried about seeing his father again, having lost the gem again. * John doesn't care that he lost the gem, proud of all the effort Jerome put in getting it back. * Jerome promises to get it back for him. * John tells Jerome to "Keep it simple, stupid," with Mara. * They both joke about turning Jerome's gem story into a book. House of Reflectors / House of Illusions * Jerome is upset when he thinks Mara told Joy about his father. House of Traps / House of Stakes * It's revealed that Jerome was meant to be writing something for his father's parole. * To crack the safe, Jerome has a flashback of his dad telling him a story about one of his thefts. House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom * Jerome gives the gem to his father, and apologizes for missing the hearing. * John tells him it's okay, and they share a hug. Season 3 House of Winning / House of Moonlighting * Jerome talks about his father with Joy. Category:Minor Pairings Category:M/M Category:Pairings Category:House of Anubis